Sweet Madness
by YukiKuroi15
Summary: Qué pasaría si tu vida cambiara?Qué pasaría si la oscuridad fuese tan atrayente que te vieras envuelta en ella? La vida de una chica se verá vuelta en esa oscuridad... le ocurrirá de todo.¿Encontrará esa pequeña luz? Locura?Realmente sabemos lo que es? Incluye de todo: romance,terror,fantasía...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Madness**

**Bueno,por donde empiezo... Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic que escribo, me gusta leerlos, pero nunca se me había cruzado por la mente empezar escribir uno.. Hasta que empecé a escribir una ****historia porque me aburría y me gustó, bastante la verdad, me hice un blog y lo colgué allí, hoy lo he vuelto a mirar y de tan enganchada que estoy a los fics de aquí me he dicho:**

**(Yuki: eh! porque no te haces una cuenta y publicas tu historia Yuki? quizás a alguien le acabe gustando...quizás)(Yuki: pues no es mala idea...ahora mismo lo hago) **

**...Vale si, hablo conmigo misma o con mi otra yo o como lo queráis llamar,pasa algo? no verdad? bien.**

**No hay mucho más, bueno si, espero que os guste el fic, ya que me gustaría seguir escribiéndolo, y tengo pensado escribir alguno más, pero no de este tipo, de anime y cosas así .(cofnarutocofcof) Y si os gusta este tipo de fic y queréis que siga o haga otro parecido cuando lo termine lo decís, igual también me podéis poner por las reviews algún tema en particular que queréis que haga, bueno bueno, me estoy apresurando ya que no sé si os va a gustar o no(cosa que espero que si...).**

**Otra cosa, este fic puede o va a contener de todo; romance,terror,drama,fantasía...en principio sólo será eso.**

**Y eso es todo, espero que me recibáis bien, que os guste y lo comentéis.**

**Aquí os dejo con el prólogo de la historia.**

* * *

Esa, esa terrible sensación, la sensación de que algo dentro de ti no está bien, de que algo o alguien te observa, que está ahí, a tu lado, siguiéndote como si fueras un objeto interesante, la sensación de que poco a poco vas perdiendo tu cordura sumergiéndote en una terrible oscuridad de locura.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo teniendo esa sensación, teniendo pesadillas cada noche, no pudiendo dormir pensando que algo me atraparía y me llevaría hacia una oscuridad infinita. Mis pesadillas eran especiales, mi mente creaba escenas terroríficas, escenas que te daban ganas de gritar, escenas que cualquiera que las vea, quedaría traumatizado de por vida. En mis sueños siempre aparecía una chica igual a mi, con la misma altura, mismos rasgos, peso, cabello… Pero era distinto, la oscuridad que le cubría era terroríficamente intimidante, pidiendo agresivamente que mantuviera la distancia . Esa chica, la chica que estaba enfrente de mi en cada sueño, parecía ser mi mismo reflejo, mi hermana gemela o... la parte más oscura que habitaba dentro de mi corazón.

-Eres parte de mí, yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Las dos somos una .-Decía en cada sueño con voz demoníaca.

Desperté, pensando que fuera lo que fuera esa chica, ese sueño o todo lo que sentía, no le daría importancia, simplemente lo dejaría correr. ¿Era simple no? Los sueños, sueños son.

Miré el reloj, era casi hora de ir al instituto, pero me tomé mi tiempo en levantarme y vestirme, total, tenía el instituto a dos calles. Mi amado gato Chesire me vino a dar los buenos días como de costumbre, le di un cálido beso y me marché dispuesta a ir a clases, cosa que tenía muchas ganas de hacer (nótese la ironía). Caminando hacia la escuela pensaba en todo lo que me ocurría ''¿Y si tengo algo mal dentro de mi cabeza?'' ''¿Y si me estuviera volviendo loca?'' . No paraba de preguntármelo. Realmente, ¿Podría tener una oscuridad tan profunda en mi interior? Quizás fuera así, todo el mundo tiene otra cara, ella no sería la excepción, por lo visto mucho menos.

No, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba por venir...

* * *

**Éste es el prólogo, espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis que siga con el fic dejad alguna review diciendo si os ha gustado, si queréis el cap 1, si queréis que siga,o si queréis que incluya algo en especial en él.**

**Vosotros/as poned lo que queráis,pero comentad!**

**Hmp...y ya está.**

**Hasta otra,adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miré el reloj, era casi hora de ir al instituto, pero me tomé mi tiempo en levantarme y vestirme, total, tenía el instituto a dos calles. Mi amado gato Chesire me vino a dar los buenos días como de costumbre, le di un cálido beso y me marché dispuesta a irme a clases, cosa que tenía muchas ganas de hacer (notese la ironía). Caminando hacia la escuela pensaba en todo lo que ocurría en mi vida. ''¿Y si tengo algo mal dentro de mi cabeza?'' ''¿Y si me estuviera volviendo loca?'' . No paraba de preguntármelo. Realmente, ¿Podría tener una oscuridad tan profunda en mi interior? Quizás fuera así, todo el mundo tiene otra cara, ella no sería la excepción, por lo visto mucho menos.

Llegué y me senté en el mismo pupitre de siempre, estaba al lado de la ventana lo cual me hacía sentirme cómoda, no prestaba mucha atención a la clase pensando en esa mujer. Era raro que le diera tantas vueltas, nunca lo había hecho ni tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ese día era diferente. La clase se me pasó rápida, era hora del almuerzo y como tal, mi amiga de la infancia Sharon estaba esperándome en la puerta con su pelo anaranjado y cálida sonrisa:

-Por fin sales, siempre te tomas tu tiempo para todo, eh?- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Sí, me gusta hacerlo, es lo que hay.-Respondí

-Lo sé lo sé, anda, quieres ir afuera o quieres quedarte aquí?-Decía mientras me llevaba de la mano al tejado.

-Por qué me lo preguntas si ya me estas llevando de la mano?-Le respondí molesta.

-Pues para que no rechistes!-Dijo riéndose.

No era muy sociable por lo tanto no me hablaba con la gente si ellos no lo hacían, he sido así siempre y Sharon lo aceptó desde el primer momento y por eso somos amigas, aun siendo así la gente se me acerca a hablar(es algo que no entiendo mucho). Las horas se me pasaron rápidas, y decidí irme con la misma suerte. Me despedí de Sharon y me marché.

Caminado hacia casa, observé que alguien me seguía desde que perdí de vista la escuela, aceleré el paso pero, a su vez también lo hacía él, cogí el móvil e hice que hablaba con mi padre, así no intentaría nada sabiendo que estaba hablando con alguien y sabría lo que me pasaría. Aquella persona ya no me seguía, o es creía, por suerte ya estaba enfrente de casa, espero realmente que no esté, porque no me haría mucha gracia que supiera donde vivo...

Entré y gracias a todos los dioses estaba mi padre, le saludé, fui a mi cuarto, tiré el tocho que llevaba de mochila y me cambié de ropa.

Volví a bajar para mirar algo en la tele,ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

-No tienes deberes?-Me dijo mi padre

-Sorprendente mente no, además es viernes, así que hazme un hueco viejo.-Le respondí con cariño

-¿Viejo? Viejo será tu padre enana.

-Tú eres mi padre.

-Yo te encontré en la basura-Dijo haciendo una mueca

-ah..claro,eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como lo inteligente que soy y lo tontos que llegáis a ser vosotros

-Que graciosilla.

-E que si?

Acabando la ''discusión'' que tenía con mi padre cada día, vimos una película bastante larga,tanto que mi madre entró por la puerta,que llega siempre a las 20:30.

-Hola chicos

-Hola-Dije

-Hola cielo-Dijo mi padre

-Pedimos algo de comer? me apetece pizza...-Le dije a mi madre

Vale, así no tendré que cocinar-Respondió

Cenamos y me quedé un rato con ellos, cuando ya estaba cansada me subí y me acosté en la cama. Mi gato se subió para dormir conmigo ( cosa que era muy,muy raro). Así que procuré no moverme demasiado.

Mientras intentaba dormirme, noté como alguien me observaba, como si unos ojos se clavasen en mi, traspasándome con la mirada. Me tapé la cabeza e intenté contar ovejas ( Ridículo ,si , pero con tal de no pensar en ello imaginaba cualquier cosa). De repente dejé de notarlo y al fin caí rendida.


End file.
